On The Run
by TheLoveHasGone
Summary: Bella Masen and her daughter Breanne are on the run. Edward, Bella's former husband, left her when Breanne was very young- and Bella has been on the lamb ever since, trying to get away from her old life. **Full summary inside** I'll update soon.


**Summary: Bella Masen and her daughter Breanne are on the run. Edward, Bella's former husband, left her when Breanne was very young- and Bella has been on the lamb ever since, trying to get away from her old life and desperately looking for a place where she and her daughter could live. When she meets a kind stranger at a rundown motel, will she finally be able to stop wandering and settle down? Future Lemons. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in it. -Sigh- but I wish I did :D That way I could steal Jake... ;3 Lol. Just a quick note; there's no lemons in this chapter. But there will be in future chapters. Also, I'll add the next chapter soon, but school is tough and I haven't had a lot of time to write.**

* * *

One

I walked out of the Sleepytime Inn, Breanne trailing after me. Her little feet, covered in her old, ratty boots, pattered over the cold snow. She squealed with delight as a snowflake drifted down from the gray afternoon clouds overhead and landed on her nose.

"Look, mommy!" She cried, tugging on my hand and giving a little jump of excitement. Her bronze curls bounced up and down, creating a perfect crown around her rosy cheeks. "It's snowing!"

I looked down at my daughter, her little gloved hand stretched up to clench mine, and forced a smile. "I know, honey."

Breanne beamed back at me, her creamy skin almost translucent. "Isn't it pretty?" She reached out to pluck one of the tiny white flakes from the air, holding it up to show me as it melted in her palm. "Maybe we can go sledding soon!"

I bit my lip, looking away for a moment. Breanne was young. She didn't understand that money was tight... I couldn't afford to buy her a sled. "Maybe."

I led her to the car, strapping her into the backseat. "Where are we going, mommy?" She chirped, looking around the dingy interior of the little Toyota.

Before I shut her door, I smiled weakly and said, "We have to keep moving, remember, Bree?" Without waiting for a response, I closed the door and went around the other side of the car to climb into the driver's seat.

Breanne yawned behind me, settling into her car seat. I glanced back and saw her chocolate brown eyes drift closed. As I pulled out of the parking lot of the motel we had stayed in last night, I heard a soft snore form the backseat. I smiled slightly and focused on the busy road ahead, the city of Bisbee, Arizona speeding past on either side. Cars are pulling out onto side streets before leaving the city, and soon I'm off the main road and there's dessert flying past. A few motels litter the dusty expanse of land, and I try to concentrate on driving. My thoughts wander, though, to old memories and random thoughts.

_"Edward..." I whisper, reaching out to my husband. He looks away, his expression hard and cold. I feel my heart break, watching my love leave me. "Please."_

_That skank! I think, dragging my gaze away from Edward's intense green eyes, to glare into the light blue ones right next to his. Rosalie. I should have known that something was going on between them. She lifts her chin, meeting my gaze. Her perfect lips are set in a sneer._

_I force myself to look back at Edward. "What about Breanne?" I asked hoarsely, silently begging him to stay. "What about your daughter, Edward?"_

_He grits his teeth. I can tell by the way his jaw tenses. God, I love him so much... I want to cry more then ever now. My instincts are screaming at me to just yell at him, to tell him to get the fuck out- but I know I couldn't. Not to him. He finally meets my gaze. "She's not my daughter anymore." He turned around, Rose on his elbow, and left._

_I stumbled after him, my mind in chaos. But the door had already slammed shut. I crumpled against the wall, tears streaming down my face. I wiped at them with numb hands, feeling like a piece of shit._

_Then, through my haze of desperation, a little hand came down and tugged lightly on a lock of my hair._

_"...Mommy?"_

I froze, realizing that I was actually crying. I sniffed and reached over to get a tissue from the drawer on the passenger side of the car. Wiping away the tears from my cheeks, I shook my head and looked back at the road. Not a car in sight. Thank god, otherwise I would have gotten a ticket for sure. I slowly eased back the death hold my foot had on the gas petal, taking a few deep breaths to calm myself.

I closed my eyes briefly and went over the list I had created in my head for whenever I had meltdowns like this.

My name is Bella Masen.

I am twenty-five years old.

I married Edward Masen, the father of my daughter, when we were both eighteen.

My daughter, Breanne, was born on the first of August, 2005.

My husband left me after our fifth anniversary for a blonde woman named Rosalie.

I sold my house a year ago, and have been on the move ever since. Trying to get away from... well, everything. My life. My past. Maybe my future. I'm not sure. All I knew when I left Forks, Washington, was that I had to get away from that dreary little town.

I feel awful for dragging Breanne around like this. Whenever I find a good town, one we could settle down in and live like a normal family, something goes wrong. A few weeks ago, we stopped in this town called Bel Air in California. It seemed nice- everyone outgoing, mildly curious and pleasant. Until I read a newspaper outside a little shop and it said that a serial killer was on the loose. In Bel Air. It was pretty disturbing, and I didn't want to have Bree anywhere near a place like that. So, we packed up and left the motel we'd been staying in and continued on our way.

I shake my head. I'd been slipping back into a reverie about my old life- specifically what my old psychiatrist had told me to not do. It's already getting dark out, and Breanne can't sleep well in the car.

I pull into the vacant parking lot of a rundown-looking motel and park the car. The lights are on on the bottom floor, but there's only one other car parked outside. I unbuckled myself and reached back to do the same for Breanne, opening the car door once I finished. I slammed my door and go around to get Breanne, plucking her gently from her seat and balancing her lightly on my hip. For five years old, she was pretty tiny.

I head over to the motel- at least, that's what I hope it is. A dingy sign hangs on rusty hinges over the main door, and in the fading light I can make out the name of the joint; "Sunny Sleeps." Well. Hopefully that's a good sign that this is somewhere Bree and I can hit the hay for the night.

Right before I wrap my hand around the doorknob, the door is flung open, and suddenly a wall of flesh is covering the way in.

I blink, slowly bringing my gaze up to see who had opened the door. I find myself drowning in the depths of dark brown eyes. My mouth drops open. The big hunk of flesh standing before me... is a gorgeous man.

_Holy shit._

_

* * *

_**Sorry the ending kind of sucks, but it's my first fanfic. :3 I'll get the next chapter up soon. And it'll be longer next time. xP  
**

**If anyone's reading this, please review ^0^ Go easy on me, though. Again, it's my first time. Thanks for reading if you did!**


End file.
